Dream Come True
by leejames04
Summary: When people change they could change other people but does it all go to plan? Slash Male/Male Troy/New Character
1. Him

_Hi my names Andy Parkins, I go to East High School in Albuquerque and this is my story of how my life changed, in one moment everything I knew and understood changed forever._

_Ok, so that was a bit dramatic, but yeah things changed pretty quickly and they were never the same again._

There he stood shirtless in front of me sweat rolling off his chest, with any other guy the sweat would have been off-putting but with him it just made him more sexy, his pecs so perfect and his abs so defined I could've fainted if I wasn't careful. I quickly averted my eyes before anyone could notice.  
_"Hey Troy! Double date tonight, yeah?" _A familiar voice shouted, belonging to his best friend, Chad Danforth. This was the big problem, he had a girlfriend, let alone the fact he was a jock and so would never go for someone like me.

Another guy.

I still held on to the dream that he may one day be with me. I never know why but it always stayed in the back of my head, the possibility, the hope, the dream that Troy Bolton would want to be with me.

Of course I still found a few other guys like me to fool around with, but it was never good, it was never like I imagined with him, they weren't as hot and they weren't as caring. I knew he would never be "friendly" with me, but it didn't stop him from being friendly when he saw me, unlike his best friend, Chad. Ever since people had found out about me being gay Chad gave me a hard time, and still does it from time to time but Troy always had a go at him. I think this made me like him more, want to be with him more, that no matter who you were he would always have a smile ready for you and never had too little time to say hi.

Anyway, by the time my daydream had ended everyone else in the changing rooms had left. I heaved myself out ready for drama. It wasn't a bad thing, I loved dancing and knew how to make an idiot of myself most of the time so I had a lot of fun, especially with my best friend Sally, but the best bit about drama was… Troy, naturally, he was always up for a laugh, the best time was when we had to do a role play of Romeo and Juliet however we did in the style of the Elizabethan theatre in which only boys could be in the show, well this was a bit of improvisation, but it was close enough. Anyway he was Romeo and I was Juliet and we had to do the scene where Romeo and Juliet were alone together before Romeo was kicked out of the city. Whilst we didn't do it properly like in a real play we had to pretend to "Get it on". God it was hot, until Chad ruined it shouting  
_"Don't you dare gay him up Parkins!" _ Luckily everyone had a go at Chad but it did change everything.

Anywho the day carried on like usual, Sally and I chatted about being famous, boys and the usual and then I went home to relax and, not, do my homework. So I went on IM like usual and chatted to Sally about the most hilarious things that we had seen on the internet and what happened when we got home when all of a sudden a new IM window appeared

_Troy (L) Gabby 4Ever __ says:  
Hey Andy, you ok?_

My heart was racing; it was him, talking to me! I couldn't believe it, I quickly messaged Sally what had happened, got myself together and replied

_Andy + Sally = BFF's says:  
Hey, not too bad thanks you?  
Aren't you with Gabby tonight then?_

I was shaking, he wasn't replying quick enough, what was going on, was this a trick was he really going to reply, I carried on browsing the internet to keep focused when the IM buzzer went off, it was him!

_Troy (L) Gabby 4Ever __ says:  
Pretty sweet thanks, wuu2?  
&& Gabby had work to do tonight __ so not seeing her tonight_

_Andy + Sally = BFF's says:  
Ah, __  
Internet and IM you?_

He still took a while to reply, but I wasn't sure whether it was the time slowly moving by that felt forever.

_Troy (L) Gabby 4Ever __ says:  
Same lol,  
Can I ask you something?_

_Andy + Sally = BFF's says:  
Sure_

_Troy (L) Gabby 4Ever __ says:  
Can you meet me in the changing rooms tomorrow at 11_

Now my heart was really pounding, he was asking me to meet him in the changing rooms, I answered immediately

_Andy + Sally = BFF's says:  
No probs, see you there _

The conversation ended there, but I was fine with that, he started a conversation with me, **he **started a conversation with me!

The evening slowly wore on and I eventually went to bed, my mind was buzzing with what Troy could possibly want if he wanted to meet me in the changing rooms. My biggest worry that it was really Chad on Troy's account and he was going to beat me up, but then he had never done it before so what meant he was going to do it now. After a while my brain was too knackered to think anymore and I fell asleep my mind still, subconsciously, wondering why Troy had asked me to meet him.


	2. The Meeting

I sat there in the Locker Room waiting for Troy to arrive. I checked my phone in case he's sent a message, to find there was none. Suddenly I heard someone walking down. I tried to look like I had just got in. Troy then walked in… Except it wasn't Troy, it was his friend Chad Danforth.  
"Why are you here?" I asked  
"To see you!" He replied  
"But why? Troy asked to meet me here, not you" I protested  
"It wasn't Troy, it was me. Fag!" Chad shouted  
"Why? What have I done to you?" I quickly replied  
"I've seen you look around the changing rooms when we've been getting changed and checking us out. Wanting to gay us up." Chad spat  
"It's nothing like that!" I protested again. "Everyone looks around, you just think because I'm gay I want everyone! Yet I don't, least of all you!" Raising my voice.  
"Stop fucking lying queer!" He shouted  
"I'm not fucking lying you over-egoed twat!" I shouted back

*SMACK*

A sharp pain hit the side of my face, I stumbled back  
"What the fuck!" I shouted  
"I'll make sure you learn to like women you stupid fucking homo!" He shouted punching me. I fell to the floor, Chad started kicking me in the gut, soon the changing rooms started turning blurry and dark and then it went blank.

"_Andy!" "Andy time to get up!" _  
I shot up right to find myself in bed, covered in a cold sweat; I quickly assessed myself for any bruises or cuts. "_It was just a dream." _ I said to myself reassuringly. I quickly showered and dressed, grabbed a slice of toast and rushed out to wait for the school bus, God I couldn't wait to get a car.

The morning seemed to drag on so slowly that I soon became sure time and a snail had swapped speeds, but eventually it got close to 11. I started making my way down to the changing rooms, questioning why I was still going after my dream last night, the words still echoing in my head.  
I reached the changing rooms to find that, unlike in my dream, Troy was already waiting for me.  
"Hey" I said making sure he knew I was here  
"Hey." He responded looking up to me with his dreamy blue eyes, which I consciously had to make sure I did not fall into a day dream about. He tapped his hand on the bench next to him beckoning me to sit next to him. I did so butterflies in my chest and forcing myself not to shake.  
"Thanks for meeting me here," he said  
"Not a problem, I'm always here for my friends" I replied as casually as I could  
"Which is why I thought you were the best person to ask, well one of the reasons" he said smiling  
"Why did you ask me to meet you here?" I asked  
"Well…" He started "It's a bit hard but, um, how, uh, did you, ah, know, you, were, ummm, uh, g,a,y?" he eventually asked  
"Ah," I responded "Well, I guess I knew at an early age, I never really like girls and then I saw this picture of Jesse McCartney shirtless and I felt weird, like I actually liked it even though girls in their underwear didn't do the same thing for me. I then questioned what this meant for a long time then one time at a summer camp thing another guy, bit older than me came out, everyone was cool with it, but I wanted to know more and so I talked to him about it and asked him how he was so sure and then he said to me that the best way to know is to be with another guy and then he kissed me, it felt so wrong, yet so right and so amazing all at the same time and from then onwards I knew that I, like him, was gay." I explained  
"Oh right." Troy responded he looked down at the ground for a bit. I didn't know what else to say I just looked around when all of a sudden Troy said  
"Andy." I looked toward him to see his facing hurtling towards me, I started freaking out, _"What if he's gonna headbut me" _I thought, but it happened so quickly I close my eyes ready for impact, but there was no crack, there was no pain, just his lips against mine, I loosened up as he tried to gain entry into my mouth, his tongue to forceful yet gentle at the same time. I was floating I swore to God I was floating, it was a dream come true until we heard a broom fall down.  
"What was that!" Troy whispered  
"I dunno." I whispered back. We looked at each other then started getting ready to move, Troy left before me but before he did he turned as said  
"Thanks. That really helped me." Smiling, then he left. I soon followed him smiling to myself. The head jock had just kissed me, HE kissed ME! I could not believe it and carried on walking to my next lesson.

**A/N bit quick for that all to happen I know but I think the story would've been too boring without it so there we go. Hope you enjoy it and I wonder why that broom fell down?**


End file.
